Biohazard
Biohazard is a launch Zombie Mode map, along with Unearth. It is sets inside a secret laboratory in a canyon. Here's the various names for the map as well as their respective versions: *'Biohazard Lab' (West). *'Canyon / Valley' (Most versions). *'Despair' (Brazil). *'Underground' (Indonesia). *'Secret Valley' (Philippines). *'Secret Canyon' (Japan) Story A small Global Risk team has been sent to an underground Black List base in an attempt to recover details on a new bio-weapon; a new horrifying and powerful abomination of science. The team secures the beast's DNA chart and then desperately attempt to make their way to the surface, not knowing that the monster itself awaits them above though... Sections Confines= Soldiers start within a shelter area with various steel doors. Few weapons crates containing SMGs and XM1014 ''are available to pick up with a supply station in a corner to refill. Zombies come from the other side of the confine and will attempt to break the doors to invade the area but the doors can be closed again by supplying power. At the sixth wave, a large armored gate will open, which lead to another section of the confine area. There are some pistols crates and two additional doors to cover. Soldiers will be defending the shelters until the eleventh wave where the second armored gate will open and give access to the facility's sewage system. |-| Sewers= After a short while in the sewage, another large room awaits with various zombies coming from the same sewer tunnel. Some more crates containing ''Rifles and grenades are now available, with another supply station placed in a corner. During the fourteenth wave, two doors open with more sewer tunnels leading to another room with grenade boxes and one hypomed. A new supply station is available against the wall. At the seventeenth wave, a new two way passage will open and lead to the radiation chamber, it is highly recommended to clear the passage before accessing it. |-| Bio-Radiation Chamber= The radiation chamber opens at the eighteenth wave, few grenades and hypomed sit in the center. It contains two radioactive waste pond that will drain health points when soldiers fall inside those. There are a lot of creatures lurking around, it can easily gets crowded. Jumping above the ponds may be good tactic but dangerous as well. The next door opens at the twenty-first wave, giving access to a long tunnel heading to the yard. The best spot is at the top, close to door, then eliminate the upcoming zombies spawning from the radiation chamber and both side of the tunnel. These few waves are definitely much more relaxing after all the events of the previous chamber. |-| The Yard= The last door opens at the twenty-third wave leading to an outside area surrounded by the mountains of the canyon. Upon arriving, soldiers can pick up Sniper Rifles crates containing few semi-automatic snipers. The surface is quite flat, with next to no obstacle beside a couple of barricades and a small booth near the supply station. At first, there are snipers zombies standing on the mountains and few elevated spots and are now a major threat to whoever is first (in the room's lobby; not the score). New Assault Rifles will be available at the twenty-fifth wave and finally some Machine Guns (and possibly some Thompsons as well) at the twenty-eighth wave. |-| Boss= :Main article: Chaos Chaos, also known as the Nightmare, is the final boss in normal difficulty of this map (and Venice too). It is possibly the hardest boss in the game (excluding hard difficulty bosses). Opposing a real threat to any soldiers that come on its path. Luckily, it only keeps a few amount of minions, however the two Scorchers can be annoying at times. It is a huge flying monster that use some aerial attacks, dealing massive damages and extremely hard to avoid unless protected by the barricades provided in the yard. It also cause temporarily blindness with its chest beacon. It's best to lure the minions away and lure the boss itself elsewhere while the rest help attack the creature. By using the few barricades, the boss can get stuck in a simple pattern and be easily defeated as long as the soldier luring has enough ammunition or else the boss will simply target someone else. Although, even considered to be the hardest boss, with enough showdown, it becomes easier each time as long as the team is brave and strong enough. Gallery Yard.jpg|Map Icon. Confine A.jpg|Confine. crossfire 2013-07-07 02-56-59-14.png|Sewers. Junction A.png|Junction A. Junction B.png|Junction B. crossfire 2013-07-07 02-57-24-76.png|Passage. crossfire 2013-07-07 02-57-34-78.png|Radiation Chamber. crossfire 2013-07-07 02-57-44-21.png|Tunnel. Yard.png|The Yard. Biohazard (Tact).png|Tactical Map. Radioactive_Ghost.jpg|Radioactive Zone's Barriers. Note the ghost face. Trivia * Recent updates in the Vietnamese version has changed the weapons crates in the last section. Removing the PSG-1 Red Dragon completely. Additionally, the Thompson has been removed from the last crates too. But after an update that is removed PSG-1 Red Dragon in Black Market , it's appear back. * A related glitch caused some weapon crates to glitch out - unlucky player picking up this crate will crash and be kicked back to their desktop. It has not been fixed despite numerous reports. * This is the only Zombie Mode map where players may possibly receive a M16 rifle from the supply crates. Video Category:Challenge Mode Category:Maps